


Different angles, different ways

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non sequential, Tags in Summary, Wordcount: 100-500, lots of different stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: A collection of short stories which will have different contents, and are non sequential.Tags for the chapters are in the summaries





	1. Attack of the killer swans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Killer swans  
> *Goslings  
> *Grumpy

Robert had no clue how he got into these situations as he stood with his back up against the wall. An angry swan keeping him there. Scared out of his wits. He didn’t really know what to do. This wasn’t exactly an occasion you could plan for. He was happy that there was no one there. That he was alone and no one saw his predicament.

“Why are you playing with that goose?” a grumpy voice suddenly asked him.

A blush spread on his cheeks.

“It’s a swan, they are dangerous” he claimed

“It’s a goose” the grumpy voice said, “trust me”

He looked closer at the bird. It was big and white. He had no clue what a goose looked like. This one was white and seemed angry. He informed the voice of that.

“Course it’s angry, you’re standing in front of her goslings” the voice declared. Robert looked behind him and realised that the voice was right. There was a nest in a crack in the wall, now that he listened, he could hear the weak quack from tiny beaks. 

“Oh,” He slowly stepped sideways from the nest, and away from the angry bird. Closing in at the voice. He looked up, saw a gorgeous dark haired man.

“Since I saved you, like you were a damsel in distress, do you want to grab a coffee?” the dark haired man asked him.

Robert nodded happily. Nothing bad, that didn’t bring something good with it.


	2. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *First meetings  
> *Wallowing

Robert sat there in the dark. Wallowing. He felt like he deserved it. It wasn’t like he wanted to be here. Sitting next to his sister and her boyfriend. Alone. He hadn’t seen it coming when his girlfriend of four months had broken up with him just this afternoon. And they’d had planned for this for a while. And she’d just dumped him.

His sister had persuaded him to come anyway. He planned to spend his time wallowing in the dark. The space beside him was empty. His sister had given his ticket to one of her boyfriend’s best mate. The mate was late. No pun intended.

Suddenly his wallowing was interrupted by silent pads, and hushed “excuse me, I’m sorry’s” coming from someone aiming for the seat beside him. He looked from where the noise was coming.

The most gorgeous guy was making his way to the empty seat beside him. Nodding towards his sister and her boyfriend. Finally settling himself down in the seat beside him.

“Hi, I’m Aaron” he whispered.

He forgot he was supposed to be wallowing that very second. He didn’t even remember the girl. He had other things on his mind, like how to woo this Aaron guy.


	3. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Established relationship  
> *Gifts

Well, this totally messed up his plans he thought when he was his fiancé through the shop window, buying the exact gift he’d thought out himself for the man. The exact same movie. So, that particular Christmas gift had to be scratched of the list.

Plan B it was. He was going to have to buy Robert the new Taylor Swift CD. He sighed defeated.

He had held so high hopes that he wouldn’t have to buy it, and well, listen to it. Now he had to. Love was a strange and dangerous game to get caught up in. Robert was lucky he was worth it.


	4. Just Asking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *No guts, no glory

He took a deep breath before he exhaled. He repeated the action four or five times before he felt focused enough to start walking down the path leading to his destiny. 

He looked up to the face of the boy now standing in front of him. 

“Hi, I’m Aaron,” he said, talking very, very fast “would you like to go out with me?” he stopped suddenly, because he remembered that he had to breathe. 

He took a deep breath, again, and concentrated on the sound of blood rushing through his veins. 

He’d done it, He high fived himself mentally and turned to walk away totally forgetting that he had asked the man in front of him a question, and that he was supposed to wait for an answer.  
A knock on his shoulder made him immediately remember. 

“You’ve come up to me three times this week saying nothing. It made me curious about you, so, yeah, I’ll go out with you” the blonde boy told him with a smirk, that turned into a genuine smile in response to the happy smile spreading on Aaron’s face.


	5. Not sappy, OK?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sappy  
> *watching  
> *waiting, long enough

He was standing there looking through the window. He knew Robert was on his way. He’d sent him a text just moments ago. His body was tingling with expectation. 

He was not sappy, OK! And anyway, Robert would never know.

Suddenly he saw movement and a tall blonde man appeared in his sight. His body calmed down, and he felt a wave of it, calm, going through his body. Robert was walking a brisk pace, like he was in a hurry. Aaron’s heart started to beat a little faster, he could feel the pace of his breathing increase.

His eyes glued to the figure walking closer. He could hear the footsteps in the gravel now. He made an effort to stay by the window and stay relaxed. 

Seconds passed.

He could see Robert reach for the door handle, and in that moment. He cracked. By the time Robert had opened the door, he was right in front of it, pulling Robert in by his collar, a surprised yelp came from his mouth before Aaron covered it with his own, and pressed his husband up against the closest wall. He’d waited long enough.


	6. Good things among the bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *walk down memory lane  
> *strange men in pubs  
> *affair

He was standing at the bar when the blonde man walked in with a woman on his arm. They exchanged a look, before Aaron drinks the last of his pint, and makes his way to the back door. In his peripheral vision he can see the man sit the woman down at a table, and make his excuses, walking towards the entrance again. 

He can feel his body shudder with excitement, and hurries his steps towards the door, going out in the dark. He walks away from the light on the wall, and leans against it in the dark. He can hear the sound of someone getting closer, the gravel. 

It only takes a moment after the man walks around the corner for him to notice Aaron as he’ standing there at the wall. 

Another moment and the man is all over him. Mouths attached and hands everywhere. Aaron reaches for the man’s belt buckle, and opens the button underneath it, before he starts on the zipper. Never letting the man’s mouth go. His tongue is delicious as it’s chasing his own, wrestling for power.

Ten minutes and a quick hand job behind the pub later, Aaron walked casually up to the bar, and ordered another drink. He knew that the other man had entered from the front, only minutes earlier, and glanced at him sitting at the table with the woman talking away. 

He looked up at the barmaid who smirked at him. 

“Reliving old memories son?” she asked him, the smirk widening, looking knowingly at the man, now sitting in the pub

“There were good things, among all the bad” he stated quietly with a soft smile and left her there, before he joined his husband and the business meeting.


	7. A room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *interrupted  
> *again

“OH, MYYYY GOD, GET A ROOM” a voice shrieked, breaking them from the lust filled haze they’d both been wrapped up in, “Why does this keep happening?” it continued muttering to itself. 

It wasn’t like they had planned it, it just kept happening when they laid splayed out on the couch watching telly, knowing they were alone. It was always the same.

It started with them just bickering about what program to see, getting all comfortable. Then followed the touching. Then kissing. And then they didn’t get any further, because they were, somewhere at this point always, and that meant every time, interrupted by Liv, entering the room, screeching, something about her having to wash her brain, or rip her eyes out.

It always ended the same, with them snuggling up together, watching whatever show, and her coming back into the room, settling down beside them with a smirk.


	8. In the middle of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *panic  
> *title says it all

Everything was green, he was stuck, panic rose. His breath shortened and his chest tightened. There was water everywhere. He was stuck. Robert was there.

The ground moved. Everything moved. The jumbled sound of his name out of Robert’s mouth, was much clearer that they ought to be, muffled by the water as it was supposed to be. He was warm. The water was supposed to be cold.

Slowly he was pulled back to reality. He was still in the middle of a panic attack, but reality showed, with the realisation of there being no water anywhere near him, and Robert’s voice breaking through his panic, trying to calm him down. The strokes on his back. 

Gradually his mind became clearer. He was safe, dry, warm, in Robert’s arms. With Robert’s whispered voice in his ears, and his breath was finally slowing down. The panic attack fading away. 

“Night mare?” he heard Robert ask. He nodded. 

“Thank god” he whispered and hugged squeezed Roberts arms.


	9. the note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I asked you out, would you say yes?”

He stands up straight. Somehow he seems to have a secret admirer? It’s kind of weird. He looks around. The corridor is filled with its usual crowd. He doesn’t spot anyone checking him out or anything. He looks back in his locker, the note is still there. He reads it again. “If I asked you out, would you say yes?” it says. 

He wonders who sent it. Is it a boy, he hopes, or a girl? Or is it just a joke. He’s not used to these kind of things. Vic comes up to him, reminding him that it’s time to go to class. He’s kind of lost in thoughts but leaves anyway.   
He tries to follow class, but his professor keeps talking, and it doesn’t take long for him to zone out and just try not to think about the note. It’s useless. He keeps trying to figure out who wrote it. He kind of hopes it’s that new kid. He seems to know Vic, maybe he should ask her. But he knows she’s busy with her brother coming back from Spain. He hasn’t spoken with her for a while. Spending time with Adam…who won’t stop speaking about her. Still. 

During lunch he sits with Adam. He looks around, no one seems to try to make eye contact. As he starts to concentrate on his food Vic joins them. He smiles and asks her about her day, since Adam’s seems lost for words. She starts talking about their science teacher, and adds that her brother seems to agree with her. 

Suddenly she lights up, and waves to someone. Aaron and Adam turns to look at who she seems so pleased to see. It’s a blonde boy, not much older than them. He looks like a Greek good, Aaron registers before he looks down at his food again. Blonde, beautiful, and well Greek god he registers, and tries to concentrate on potato, meat and bread, failing. 

When he looks up again Vic’s brother is sitting beside him. Looking straight at him. “Robert” he says, and Adam beats him presenting himself. He blushes a little before he manages to tell the blonde god his name “Aaron”.

As “blonde god” starts to interrogate his sister about different things he goes back, considering his note. Who could have sent it? He secretly wishes it was Robert, but is self-aware and knows he’s not that ‘hot’. Adam starts an inquiry about the maths test they’re about to take the next period and that keeps his thoughts away from “the note”.

The rest of his classes goes as expected. He gets detention because he’s just not up to anything but trying to figure out who sent him the note. Detention is spent with Vic and Adam who got caught making out during the day. He doesn’t reveal anything about his note or why he’s in detention. They all make it out without problems. Vic offers them a ride home as her brother will drive her. They accept. 

Robert seems to be a nice guy, albeit a bit older than them. Aaron finds himself wishing it was Robert who wrote the note. Knowing it’s probably some first year girl. There’s been some of them. He seems to attract girls more than he wants to. They are always trying to get close to him, he doesn’t get it. The whole school knows, as well as everyone else after his trial, that he’s gay. Obviously that is something that attracts girls?

He is quiet as they slip out of detention, and in to Robert’s car. So is everybody else. The ride is quiet. They drop off Adam first. As they get closer to the pub, Aaron can feel the tension in the car. Vic suddenly speaks.

“Could you drop me off at David’s, I need to buy some stuff?” She says, and Robert nods. As she leaves the car, Aaron’s stomach churns. The tension in the car is almost palatable. Robert suddenly looks nervous. It’s not far to the parking lot, and Aaron starts to gather his things. As Robert pulls closer to the pub, he looks more nervous than Aaron’s seen him before. 

“So…..” Robert says before he starts to park the car. Aaron shrugs. 

“So?” he asks.

“Would you?” Robert continues

Aaron is quite lost. 

“Would I what?” he asks. Because, it’s Robert, and only in his dreams it’s him who wrote the note. 

Robert looks at him, and parks the car. Aaron takes his seatbelt off and tries to exit the car before it gets even more weird. 

“Go out with me?” Robert asks, as Aaron’s heart stops, he’s sure of it. It stops for at least four or maybe five beats. 

He gasps for air. Robert looks at him. 

“Did you even turn the paper” he asks. Aaron picks up the note from his pocket, and looks at it. “If I asked you out, would you say yes?” it states. He turns the paper. There is text on the back of it too. He just didn’t turn it to look. “Robert” it says. He inhales, then he exhales slowly.

“Yes” he says. It’s enough.


	10. Knowing what to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just know

He saw it before he even went through the door. Through the window he realised it when he saw the shadow of him. The slopes of his shoulders. The way he held himself. Robert needed a hug. He probably needed more than a hug. Aaron wasn’t stupid. When Robert’s stance was like the one he noted now, he needed way more than just a touch. 

He walked towards the door, unlocked it, and opened it. He wasn’t really surprised as his husband didn’t turn to face him when the door opened, he looked around to try to figure out what was wrong. He didn’t see anything. As he opened the door, he saw 

Roberts back, the way he was holding himself up, facing the frying pan he was making some kind of meal. The slope of the shoulders, and the way Robert held his head screamed out for Aaron to touch him. He closed the door behind him. Looked at Robert’s closed off shoulders and walked slowly towards the tense figure in front of him. He knew that Robert knew he was there. He knew, Robert had had a really bad day. But until he touched his shoulder, he was tense as if he was alone. When his hand touched Roberts shoulder, Robert’s whole body relaxed.

It was like magic, as Robert relaxed into his arms when he reached them around him. The way he fit, the way Robert just seemed to be right in his arms. Aaron sighed. Hugged the man and nuzzled his face to the neck of the man in front of him. Content. 

This was perfect. They were perfect. Life was, perfect right now.


End file.
